wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE NXT Results: December 21, 2010
Posted by Steve Carrier We start off this week’s show with a look back at the Obstacle Course challenge that was won by Johnny Curtis. We are live on tape on the internet on WWE.com and your announcers are Josh ‘The 180 Minute Man’ Mathews and Todd ‘Remember Me’ Grisham. Your host is Matt ‘Can I get a Cosby sweater for Christmas’ Striker. Wheelbarrow Race Challenge Matt is on the stage with the pros and he brings out the NXT rookies and they line up on the stage. Matt welcomes them to the show and he lets them know that one of them will be the next breakout star. Matt tells them that there will be physical challenges to help them get immunity. Jacob Novak and Byron Saxton has one immunity point while Johnny Curtis has two points. The challenge tonight is the wheelbarrow race. They will have to go around the ring and cross the finish line with the winner getting two points. Matt says that it is time to put something into the wheelbarrow to add some weight. The Swagger Soaring Eagle is the weight for this season’s wheelbarrow race. Johnny Curtis gets to go first and he has a false start. His time is 13 Seconds. The next rookie is Jacob Novak and he keeps his jacket on. Novak’s time is 12.8 Seconds and he takes the lead. The next rookie to go is Brodus Clay. His time is 13.8 Seconds and the Eagle takes a nasty spill but he is okay. Conor O’Brian is next and his time is 12.7 Seconds and he takes the lead. Byron Saxton is the next rookie and he puts on gloves so he doesn’t get his hands dirty. Saxton’s time is 12.5 Seconds and he takes the lead. The only man who can beat Saxton is the final rookie, Derrick Bateman. His time is 12.5 Seconds. We have a tie even though Striker awarded the win to Bateman. Byron Saxton is first in the tiebreaker and his time is 13.1 Seconds. There is a dispute as to whether he crossed the line and it counts. Derrick Bateman has his race-off and his time is 12.0 Seconds and he wins for two Immunity Points. Bateman celebrates with an American flag. Ziggler yells at Bateman for being a flip flopper. Todd talks about the matches later tonight. Jacob Novak will face Johnny Curtis. There will also be a six person tag match with Byron Saxton, Chris Masters, and someone else versus Ted DiBiase, Maryse, and Brodus Clay. We go to commercial. We are back and JTG is playing the part of Johnny Curtis’ pro tonight. Match Number One: Jacob Novak versus Johnny Curtis They lock up and Curtis works on the arm but Novak backs Curtis into the corner and he punches Curtis. Curtis with European uppercuts followed by a knee to the midsection for a near fall. Curtis with a suplex for a near fall. Curtis with European uppercuts followed by a neck breaker for a near fall. We see Vickie Guerrero watching from the back. Curtis goes to the turnbuckles but Novak knocks Curtis to the floor. Novak with a kick and then he Irish whips Curtis into the apron. The return to the ring and Novak kicks Curtis in the back and gets a near fall. Novak with a hard Irish whip while Ziggler gives some advice to Curtis to stay down. Novak with a few leg drops for a near fall. Novak with a side slam and he gets a near fall. Novak with a reverse chin lock on Curtis. Curtis gets to his feet but Novak pulls Curtis back to the mat. Curtis with a belly-to-back suplex to get out of the hold. Curtis with European uppercuts followed by an elbow for a near fall. Curtis with a suplex for another near fall. Curtis sends Novak shoulder first into the ring post and then he puts Novak in a Fujiwara arm bar. Ziggler tries to interfere and the referee stops him. JTG gets in the ring too and the referee deals with him and Ziggler punches Curtis and Novak with a big boot for the three count. Winner: Jacob Novak ''' It is time for a Derrick Bateman video package. He says that he is from Cleveland, Ohio. He says that he is wild and young. He says that if he had to describe himself he would have to make up his own word. That would be Mantastic. He looks for adventure. His family was supportive of Derrick’s dreams to be a wrestler. He says that he doesn’t have any specialized training, but he did train on the mean streets of the suburbs. He introduces his two friends, ‘freedom’ and ‘justice’. He says hta the has the most ‘it’ and the most charisma. He says that he is the best athlete of the rookies. We go to commercial. We are back and it is time to look at Conor O’Brian. He says that he is from Grand Rapids, Michigan. He says that he has fought, scratched, and clawed to get to this spot. He says that he was an outcast as a child and was called a rat. He says that being picked on as a kid, you seclude yourself. He says that the more it grew on him, the more he became this person. He says that it is who he is. He says that he has dealt with pain his entire life. No matter what you look like, you can’t judge a book by its cover. He suggests that we have a Rattitude Era. We have another challenge later and we go to Daniel Bryan teaching Derrick Bateman how to work on his neck. Derrick is reading the History of the WWE Championship book and he recites some facts. Derrick says that he will win the hot seat trivia challenge for Daniel Bryan and some random guy sitting in the locker room drinking coffee wearing an elf hat. We go to commercial. We are back and Did you Know that WWE does a lot with Make-A-Wish? Hot Seat Trivia Challenge It is time for the Hot Seat Trivia Challenge. Before we go to the challenge, Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis are tied with two points. This challenge is for one point. The rookie will have to give an answer without repeating. The first category is Undertaker Wrestlemania Opponents: Curtis gives Jimmy Snuka; Novak goes with A Train and Big Show; Brodus gives Jake Roberts; O’Brian goes with Shawn Michaels; Saxton gives Big Bossman; Bateman gives Mark Henry The next category is King of the Ring Winners: Curtis goes with Mabel; Novak goes with Steve Austin; Brodus goes with Owen Hart; O’Brian goes with Triple H; Saxton goes with Harley Race; Bateman goes with Billy Gunn It is time for more King of the Ring: Curtis with William Regal; Novak goes with Sheamus; Clay goes with Diesel, but that would be wrong. Clay has been eliminated from consideration. Next is cities that have hosted Wrestlemania: O’Brian goes with Pee Wee Herman and he is sent to the back. The question continues and Saxton goes with Anaheim; Bateman goes for the cheap pop with Houston; Curtis goes with Boston; Novak goes with Seattle; Saxton goes with Orlando; Bateman with New York. Curtis with draws a blank and he is eliminated. The next category is 2010 Pay Per Views: Novak with TLC; Saxton with SummerSlam; Bateman with Survivor Series; Novak with Bragging Rights; Saxton with Hell in the Cell; Bateman with Wrestlemania; Novak with The Royal Rumble; Saxton with Survivor Series but it was already given so Saxton is eliminated. Saxton does not look too happy to be eliminated. The final category is WWE Champions: Novak with Hulk Hogan; Bateman with Steve Austin; Novak goes for the bigger cheap pop with Shawn Michaels; Bateman with The Rock; Novak with The Miz; Bateman with Sid; Novak takes too much time and he is eliminated. '''Derrick Bateman is the winner of this challenge and he takes the lead with three immunity points. We go to commercial. We are back and Alberto Del Rio is in his office and Conor O’Brian enters. Alberto asks Conor if he remembers Alberto’s match against Derrick Bateman and if he learned anything. Conor says that Derrick isn’t Mantastic and he has the best pro. Conor says that he will be the greatest of all time. Alberto tells Conor that he might win NXT, but he won’t be the greatest of all time. Conor asks if he can have a piece of cheese. Alberto tells Conor to win NXT and he will give Conor all the cheese he wants. Brodus Clay, Ted DiBiase, and Maryse versus Byron Saxton, Chris Masters, and a Mystery Diva The mystery Diva for this six person tag match will be the Divas Champion Natalya. The women start things off and Maryse doesn’t look like she cares. She puts her hand up and then pie faces her fellow Canadian. Maryse goes to the ropes and Natalya goes to the floor and then she pulls Maryse by the hair because Maryse would rather do her pose than look at what Natalya is doing. Natalya with a waist lock and then she tries for a Sharpshooter but Maryse gets to the ropes. Maryse appears to have broken a nail and Clay is tagged in. Saxton tags in too. They lock up and Clay pushes Saxton to the mat. They lock up again and Clay with a chop. Clay with a forearm to the back and then he connects with a clothesline in the corner. Clay with an Irish whip and an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Saxton is on the floor and we go to commercial. We are back and DiBiase with a series of knees to the head and then he puts Saxton in a reverse chin lock. Saxton punches DiBiase and runs him into the corner. Masters tags in and he chops Ted in the corner. Masters with a back elbow and he gets a near fall. Masters chops Ted but Ted sends Masters into the turnbuckles and tags in Clay. Clay with a running butt bump into the corner and Masters is down. Clay with forearms to Masters. Masters with chops and he tags Saxton in and he kicks Clay in the midsection. Saxton punches Clay but Clay with a back fist to Saxton. Clay with a head and arm suplex and then he continues to work over Saxton and gets a near fall. Saxton with a kick to Clay followed by a knee and facebuster. Saxton says that he has things under control but DiBiase with a drop kick and he gets a near fall. DiBiase with a reverse chin lock. Saxton tags in Masters and he chops ted. Masters with a flying shoulder tackle and a discus Polish Hammer. Masters with a power slam for a near fall. Masters with a chop to Ted but Ted tries for Dream Street but Masters escapes with an arm drag. Masters with a spinebuster and Clay distracts Masters. DiBiase with a drop kick and then he chokes Masters in the ropes. DiBiase catapults Masters’ chest into the bottom rope. Clay with shots to Masters in the corner and Maryse gets a shot in too. DiBiase with a neck breaker and he gets a near fall. DiBiase with a reverse chin lock on Masters and Masters with punches. DiBiase goes for the short clothesline but Masters tries for one as well and both men are down. Saxton and Maryse tag in. Maryse slaps Saxton and Natalya takes Maryse down and they roll to the floor. While Ted and Masters break things up. Clay with a body block to Saxton and then he hits a power slam and drags Saxton into the corner. Clay goes to the turnbuckles for a Vader Bomb but Saxton rolls out of the way. Saxton gets the three count. 'Winners: Byron Saxton, Chris Masters, and Natalya ' We go to credits. Category:WWE NXT